Live in Texas
Live in Texas is the first live CD/DVD release, and the third video album, from the American rock group Linkin Park. It features hits from their previous albums, Hybrid Theory, Reanimation, and Meteora. This is also the first official live recording of the song "P5hng Me A*wy" to be released. It was recorded on the Summer Sanitarium tour of 2003, in Texas, alongside other bands as Limp Bizkit, Kid Rock and Mudvayne. The audio version for the concert contains 12 out of 17 tracks. At the end of "A Place for My Head", Chester Bennington breaks Brad Delson's black Ibanez electric guitar. At the end of the concert, Joe Hahn threw a piece of his equipment on the stage floor. The footage of the concert was shot on August 2, 2003 and August 3, 2003 during the Summer Sanitarium Tour in 2003 at the Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas, and the Texas Stadium in Irving, Texas. The footage of the songs "Lying from You" and "Points of Authority" have been used as the song's music videos with the studio version playing. Certain songs featured in the DVD/CD came from Hybrid Theory, Reanimation, and Meteora. The performances of "Don't Stay", "Figure.09", "With You", "By Myself" and "A Place for My Head" from this show were excluded from the audio track listing. The Linkin Park Underground's 3.0 CD eventually featured audio versions of these songs. Background The DVD comes with a bonus CD that features twelve of the songs from the DVD. The other five live tracks can be found on the LP Underground 3.0 CD. The audio on the CD is mixed differently from the audio on the DVD. The CD/DVD comes in two versions: a CD case and, although harder to find, a DVD case. Live in Texas awarded Gold in 2003 by RIAA, only 29 days after the release of album and Platinum in 2007. The concert footage was shot on August 2 and August 3 during the Summer Sanitarium Tour 2003 at Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas and Texas Stadium in Irving, Texas. The video footage is made up of the audio from the Dallas show and video from both the Houston and Dallas shows; because of this the band had to wear the same clothes on two shows, although there are still noticeable differences. For example, it can be seen that Mike Shinoda wears two similar but different shirts, Brad Delson's guitar sometimes changes multiple times in the middle of songs from a red PRS to a black Ibanez, despite there being no break in the guitar, Dave Farrell's basses change a few times as well in the middle of songs, as well as lead singer Chester Bennington's shirt soaked with sweat, and it being completely dry the next time he is shown on screen. Lars Ulrich of Metallica also makes a quick, surprise appearance during LP's set dressed up as a Hulk-fisted bunny man during "From the Inside". In some Asian countries, the package was released with a VCD instead of a DVD. The VCD contains identical content. The audio versions of "From the Inside" and "Runaway" was released as the b-sides of the "From the Inside" single. When "Lying from You" was released as a single, the footage from Live in Texas has been used as the song's music video with the studio version dubbed over. iTunes The live performances of "Points of Authority" and "Lying from You" are available for purchase on iTunes for $2.29 each. Setlist This is how the songs were printed on paper for the show. #DON'T STAY #SOMEWHERE I BELONG #LYING FROM YOU #PAPERCUT #POINTS OF AUTHORITY #RUNAWAY #FAINT #FROM THE INSIDE #FIGURE.09 #WITH YOU #BY MYSELF #P5HNG ME AW*Y #NUMB #CRAWLING #IN THE END #A PLACE FOR MY HEAD #ONE STEP CLOSER Track Listing CD DVD Enhanced CD Content # Menu * Website Toolkit * Merchandise * Screensaver * Web Links Personnel Linkin Park * Chester Bennington – vocals * Rob Bourdon – drums * Brad Delson – lead guitar * Joe Hahn – turntables, sampling, programming * Dave Farrell – bass * Mike Shinoda – vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboard, CD Production * Produced and mixed by: Josh Abraham * Engineered by: Ryan Williams * ProTools engineer: Brandon Belsky * Mixed at Pulse Recordings, Los Angeles, California DVD Production * Director: Kimo Proudfoot * DVD producer: Matt Caltabiano * Director of photography: Jim Hawkinson * Edited by: Kevin McCullough Category:Linkin Park Discography